Best Friends Never Change
by VivaLaSquishy
Summary: Alice and Edward have always been best friends, but Edward has never met Alices other best friend Bella. Jasper is Bellas best friend, and he has never met Alice. What happens when they do meet. EXB AXJ EmXR
1. Meet the Best Friends

For the first time in all my years of being best friends with Alice she is going to meet my best guy friend Jasper. Jas, Angels, and Ben and I were all going to go out to eat and then to a movie. Since Alice and I go to different schools and I haven't seen her all week I asked her to join us.

I was stopping by Alice's house on the way there to ride the rest of the way with her. She knew where the new place was and since I am staying the night at her house tonight it was just easier.

When I pulled up to the Cullen house two guys that looked to be about my age were heading to a silver Volvo getting ready to leave.

I was absolutely taken by the two. One was rather large with huge muscles I could see from the end of the driveway and the other seemed to have unmanageable hair and a muscular build but not like the bodybuilder next to him.

They were pulling out of the driveway as I made my way up the front porch.

I opened the front door without knocking saying "Mommy! Ali! I'm home!"

Alice came bounding the stairs, while Esme, my second mother came in through the kitchen giving me a rather large hug.

"Carlisle still at the hospital?" I asked her.

"Yes, he is deer I'm sure you will see him later though."

"You ready?" I asked turning my attention back to Alice.

"Sure am! Lets go!" she then grabbed my hand and dashed out the door.

"Bye Mom!" we yelled at the same time.

Alice and I didn't stop running till we made it to her yellow Porsche 911 turbo. We then set off toward the new Italian diner _La Bella Italia._

We got there about fifteen minutes later. I saw Ben and Jaspers cars were already there meaning we were the last ones to arrive.

I saw Jaz's blonde hair in the back of the back corner with his back facing towards me. I waved toward Angela and Ben and told them to be quiet by placing my finger over my mouth. I had already told Alice and as we snuck up on jasper I put my hands around his eyes and had Alice whisper in his ear "guess who?" while I placed a kiss on his cheek.

He completely froze from not recognizing Alices voice.

"Um…I'm not sure…do I know you"

"Of course you do you big goof! I'm your best friend for crying out loud!" I said taking my hands off his eyes and hitting him in the back of the head.

"Oh! Bella it didn't sound like you." He said with a smile. I'm guessing it's because he's happy I'm not one of his many lady followers.

"It wasn't," I laughed "It was Alice, guys this is my favorite pixie you all hear so much about." I said pointing at Alice. I think Jaspers smile got even bigger when he looked at her.

"Hey Jaz what's with the big goofy smile?" Ben asked him. I guess he was thinking the same thing as me. He then extended his hand towards her, "Hi Alice, I'm Ben. And this here is Angela."

She then shook Angelas hand and said it was nice to meet them.

Me and Alice slid in the booth next to Jasper as our waitress was coming over to get our drink orders.

"Hi I'm Tanya. I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you all to drink?" she asked looking down. When she looked up at us her eyes immediately glued to Jasper. Great, another whore.

"I'll have a coke." I said sliding closer to Jasper grabbing his hand, while his other arm snaked around my waist.

When she left after getting everyones drinks I scooted away and unclasped our hands.

"Gah! Why are girls such whores!?" I bellowed when she was out of hearing range.

"I don't know but thanks Bells, you have once again saved me."

"What are friends for!?" I laughed looking at Alice who was being unusually quiet for herself.

"Whats wrong Ali?" I whispered in her ear so no one would hear. She just shook her head silently saying nothing was wrong, but I knew better.

"Excuse us" I said standing up grabbing Alices hand. "We're gonna go to the ladies room. Be right back."

I then walked through lobby and headed into the bathroom. "Spill it my little pixie." I said as the door shut.

"There's nothing to spill. I'm just tired. Emmet and Edward were over late last night and came over after school today. They left right before you got there."

"Silver Volvo?" I questioned

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she looked kind of shocked.

"I pulled up when they were getting in the car. One of them was HUGE."

"Haha yeah, that's Em." She said just rolling her eyes.

"Am I ever going to formally get to meet them?" I asked with a pout."

"Of course!" she nearly shouted. "How bout they come over tomorrow?"

"Sounds good but lets get back out there." I said pointing towards the door.

"Kay."

When we got back to the booth Tanya was there so I scooted close to Jaz kissing his cheek saying "miss me babe?" with a pout.

"Of course." He replied kissing my forehead.

Tanya then abruptly turned muttering something about being right back to take our order.

"Gosh Bella. You're so horrible it's like no one's good enough for Jaz when your around." Angela said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not my fault almost every girl that goes after him is a whore! Gotta protect." I said hitting my fist to my chest.

That brought on a round of laughter from everyone including me.

I then noticed a head of very familiar disheveled hair. Then I saw the big guy with a blonde next to him.

"Hey Ali, aren't those your boys?" I questioned pointing over to them.

"OH! That is Emmet and Edward! I'll be right back, I'm gonna tell them about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Jasper asked when Alice left.

"Oh they're just gonna come over to her house. Her and Edward have been best friends longer than me and you." I said elbowing him in the ribs.

"She's cute." He whispered to me.

"Good, I actually approve of her." I whispered back. "I'll find out what I can and report back to you after."I finished with a solute.

"That works I really would like to get to know her."

"They say that works for them. They were probably gonna be over in the morning anyway. Mom told them she was making her special pancakes." Alice said coming back towards us.

"mmm. Moms special pancakes are the best." I said licking my lips.

Dinner went well after Tanya stopped trying to flirt with Jasper. It was pretty good food to.

I let out a yawn as we were exiting the restraunt.

"You guys still up for the movie?" Ben asked.

"I am." Jasper replied looking over to Alice and I for our answer.

"Yeah, are you Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'll probably pass out five minutes into it. But, yeah, lets go."

"Eddie!" Alice yelled starting off across the parking lot.

"Alice! I hate it when you call me Eddie! Its Edward!" he said with a pout.

I let out a giggle of course she only does it to annoy him.

After talking for a minute they both started to head back this way.

"Bella, Edwards going to take you home. Okay?"

This should be interesting. He is cute but he would never be interested in someone as plain as me.

"Alrighty. I'll see you when you get home. Bye Ang, Ben. Talk to you later Jaz." I said walking behind Edward back to his car.

"Bye Bells!" they all sang. Oh my crazy friends.

"Hi Bella, let me introduce myself. My name is Edward Masen." He said opening my door for me. Such a gentlemen.

"Thank you Edward. It's nice to meet you."

Wow. This car is really nice.

"So, how long have you and Jasper been dating?" he asked.

How did he come up with that!? I just had to laugh..a lot.

"Oh goodness. Me and Jaz aren't dating. He's my best friend." I said looking at him.

"Oh, I just assumed. I saw you kiss his cheek."

"Yeah, I was just letting our waitress know that she couldn't have him. I protect him from whores." I smiled and he just laughed.

"Yeah, I actually think he likes Alice. I hope the movie goes good for them." I said as I glanced at Edward. He had a smile on his face. A very cute one to.

He didn't say anything but that smile was still plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling about mister?" I questioned him.

"Well I actually got my hopes up when I saw you earlier but, then I saw you kiss Jaspers cheek but you guys aren't dating so I'm kinda happy." He stated. Blushing. Wow, I thought I was the only one that did that.

I just smiled and looked down. Great, now we're both blushing.

"Your blush is quite beautiful." He said running his fingers along my cheek.

"Thanks. Yours is pretty cute to Edward." I said giggling.

"Well, here we are." He said pulling up to Alices house.

"Thank you for driving me here Edward." I said turning to look at him.

"You're welcome Bella." He said kissing my cheek "I'll see you in the morning."

"Well would you like to come in till Alice gets home? Esme and Carlisle should be home but if they're not I really don't want to be here by myself." I said looking down. Blushing again.

"Of course Bella." He then got out and started to come over to my side as I was getting out. He met me as I was closing my door and took my hand as we headed up to the house.


	2. Quality Time With Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Ch.2**

**--------------------**

I checked the door to see if it was locked and it was which most likely means that Esme and Carlisle went out for the night.

I unlocked the door with the key hidden inside of the flower pot.

"Since the door was locked I'm guessing they went out tonight."

Edward nodded his head and then we walked into a dark house. "I believe you're right."

"Always am." I said sarcastically. "Well do you just want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Im just gonna go call my parents to let them know ill be out a little longer than planned." He said walking into the kitchen.

I walked over to the shelf where all the movies were kept and started looking through them trying to pick out a good movie to watch.

Not a chick flick but not super scary either. Hmm…

I should probably tell Alice Edward will be here for a while…

_Hey Ali ur prnts rnt home so I asked Edward n 2 keep me company._

_Hope that's ok. Love Bells_

"Hey Edward what movie do you want to watch?" I asked looking over to find him walking this way.

"it really doesn't matter to me. But ill still help you pick." He smiled. "Hmm…how about Disturbia?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me, I haven't seen it in forever and its not to scary." I returned with a smile.

He then completely took my breath away with the most gorgeous crooked smile I had ever seen.

"Okay, well Ill get the movie started while you get something for us to drink and a blanket?" He said ending it somewhat like a question.

"Sounds good." He extended his hand to help me up and I happily accepted it and then headed off to the kitchen.

I came back to the living room with two cans of coke and set them on the table on the end of the couch. Throwing the blanket I had next to Edward.

I then snuggled into his open arms loving how they felt around me.

As we watched the movie it seemed like there was an electric current pulsing through my body. I just wanted to lean back and kiss him. Which is weird since I only just met him, but it seems like I've known him my whole life.

I didn't though, afraid to see his reaction.

With about five minutes left in the movie Carlisle and Esme came in through the back door.

"Edward? Are you here hun?" Esme asked from the kitchen.

"Yes. I'm in the family room."

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." I said as they walked into the room completely surprised to see us together.

"I thought you were going out with Alice tonight?" Esme asked confused.

"I did, she went to the movies with some of my friends. I was feeling tired so Alice had Edward bring me home since he was at the restaurant to. I hope its okay I asked him to come in, I didn't think you guys were here and I didn't want to be here by myself." I said with a small smile.

"Oh of course it is dear." She said walking over to kiss both of our foreheads.

"Well were going to head on up to bed, have a good night you two."Carlisle said leading Esme up the stairs.

Me and Edward talked for about another half an hour until alice came in with the biggest smile I had ever seen plastered on her face.

She just fell back against the door whenever it shut and just stood there smiling at nothing imparticular.

"Well Eddie we will have to see you tomorrow I knead to get little Ali here to spill." I said looking into his deep emerald eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you two bright and early for breakfast." He said kissing my cheek. "Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams." He whispered in my ear.

"…Bye…" I said completely stunned.

As soon as the door shut signaling Edward had left the room Alice bounded over me jumping on the couch beside me.

"EEE!!! Oh my gah! Bella!" I think she broke my ear drum that scream was so loud.

"Um Ali…EARS! I'd like to be able to hear again! Oh and mom and dad went to bed so I hope you didn't wake them up."

"Oh they know how I freak out sometimes it won't bother them don't worry." She said not feeling bad at all.

"Whatever you say Ali, so how was the movie?" I asked. I really hope she likes Jaz, that look in her eyes gives me some hope to.

"Oh Bella it was great!" she sighed leaning back into the couch.

"Do you like Jasper?" I asked. Way to be subtle Bella.

"I don't know. But maybe, I mean I just met him." She said looking down with a blush coming onto her cheeks.

"Oh My God! Mary Alice Cullen blushed! This is a once in a lifetime thing!"

"Oh shut up Bells!" she said hitting me in the arm.

"I think it's cute Alice he really wants to get to know you better."

"Really?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Really, he told me when you went to talk to Edward at dinner." I stated matter of factly.

"Speaking of Edward, you two looked quite comfortable on the couch." Great, now it's my turn to blush.

"I guess, but nothing happened we just talked." I said looking down.

"Yeah, but that's a start with Edward. Ever since what Jessica did to him he normally doesn't talk to many people other than me and Emmet, specially not girls." She said sounding angry. That really is kind of confusing though.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Well," she sighed "Edwards really old fashioned. Kinda like you. Saving himself for the right person and all that stuff. But when he was dating Jessica, she just didn't understand that. She always pushed him, and he always turned her down but she just wouldn't stop. SO she invited him to dinner with her parents and when he got there he saw her and some guy all over each other, her parents weren't even home. She just invited him to show him that she can find someone that will do stuff and to break up with him the most horrible of ways. It was completely horrible. He didn't love her or anything but that still hurts, nobody wants to get cheated on."

OOH! If I ever see this Jessica girl… just how could she do that to someone especially when that person is Edward he's so cute and sweet.

"That's horrible, I don't know how she could do that to him."

"Yeah" she said with a sad smile. "That's why I was so surprised earlier when I saw the two of you together. He doesn't open up of get comfortable with people, but I don't know the two of you just looked so…"she had a deep thought expression on her face and I was trying really hard not to laugh. "Together."

I think I just choked on my spit.

I coughed for a good minute or more.

"Alice you have got to be kidding me."

"No, im not. He never looks like that around anyone especially when he just met them."

Oh goodness I think that large smile is plastered on her face.

"Maybe its because I'm his best friends best friend and since you trust me so can he?" I said. Gah I just sounded so dumb.

"Hmm…Maybe…but do you like him?"

Oh goodness.

"I think I do. He's just so nice and fun to be around, and amazingly attractive." I said blushing again.

"Yeah, you two would be adorable Bells."

"Thanks, but so would you and Jasper." I said with a smile.

"You never know. We might just find love." She said winking at me.

"No lie Ali, that's kinda scary. Love?" I questioned her.

I got up from the couch and started heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going!?"

"Bed." I stated simply still heading up the stairs.

"We have an early morning tomorrow since Edward and Emmet are coming over for pancakes." I said turning back to look at her.

"Oh, I guess you're right."

She then got off the couch and followed me up the stairs.

"Night Ali."

"Night Bells."

**Thank you all for the support, and I would like to give credit to My-Bella for how Jessica broke up with Edward. She all together came up with that idea, and used it in her story Life's Little Choices. Check out her story, it's fantastic.**

_**Squish**_


	3. Wake Up Call

**DC: Unfortunately, I don't own. =[[**

**CH. 3**

_Edward and I were sitting in a large open meadow. It was beautiful. It was green with beautiful flowers everywhere._

_I was sitting in between his legs with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist._

_He kissed my cheek gently, then moved his lips behind my ear and kissed there before he whispered "I love you Bella."_

"Bella, Bella wake up." I was getting nudged lightly on my shoulder.

WHY? It was the best part of my dream!

"Alice!" I groaned. "Five more minutes! I'm having the best dream!" I said rolling over and pulling my pillow over my face.

I felt the bed shift and then a body move next to me.

"Alice? What are you doing?"

"It's not Alice." Edward whispered into my ear.

My eyes shot open as he wrapped his arms around me.

His eyes are the most beautiful shade of green. I think I could get lost in them forever.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked snuggling further into his chest.

"Well I was told to wake you up and drag you downstairs for breakfast. But I like this better."

He ran his nose up the side of my neck.

"Hmm, I like this better to."

We must have fallen asleep because I was awoken with a round of awes.

Oh Great.

I looked up and saw that the whole family Esme, Carlisle, Alice and even Emmet were standing in the doorway.

I started to move away from Edward to get up but he apparently didn't like that to much and pulled me closer to him.

"Looks like somebody doesn't want me to get up." I said looking back at everyone with a smile.

Emmet and Alices cheeks looked like they were about to rip they were smiling so widely and Carlisle and Esme just looked at me with a happiness in their eyes.

I don't understand why they would be smiling at me and not scolding. I mean I was in their house with a boy in the bed with me. I deserved a scowl.

I think it's a good time to wake Edward up saying everyone is in here watching him sleep.

"Edward." I whispered in his ear "It's time to wake up. There's and audience." I said giggling.

I looked back to his eyes seeing that they were open and had a questioning look in them.

I nodded my head towards the others and he nodded rolling his eyes and just smiling at his friends.

"Good morning lovebirds!" Emmet bellowed.

Perfect. He's a teaser.

"All right, all right were up. Now what does everyone need?" I questioned.

"Oh we were all just wondering what was taking little Eddie here so long so we came to see. I was hoping he'd just give up on the whole "waiting for the right person" thing." Emmet stated plainly.

I just sat their gaping at him not even believing he actually just said that. Alice however took it into her power to smack him in the back of the head.

"Emmet." Esme scolded. "That is Edwards business, not yours." She then turned towards Edward "And you would never do that here now would you Edward?"

"Of course not Esme." He told her.

"Good. Now we are going to head down to finish breakfast. We will see you all in a few minutes." She then left the room with Carlisle trailing behind her.

Alice and Emmet left soon after giving Edward and I a smirk and a lifted eyebrow.

Those two are going to be fun to deal with all day.

I then fell back on the bed with a 'humph' and Edward wrapped his arms around me again pulling me back towards his chest.

We just layed there for a few minutes in each others arms not talking or moving.

It wasn't awkward after what had just happened and I was truly grateful for that.

I think I am unwillingly starting to fall for Edward Mason. Hard.

"We should probably get up now." I huffed pushing off of Edward.

"You're probably right." He said smiling that dazzling crooked smile I am growing to love so much.

I went into the bathroom to change my clothes and brush my hair and teeth.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was just lying on the bed with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

"Edward, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

He then stood up and offered me his hand which I took and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

It felt so right to be in his arms, like I fit perfectly.

We didn't stay for long because we needed to get down to breakfast.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand and walked over to the table where everyone was seated eating Esmes special chocolate chip pancakes.

We sat on the opposite side of the table of Emmet and Alice while Carlisle and Esme sat at the heads.

Esme truly does spoil us. Saying there were already fixed plates sitting in front of us as we sat down in our chairs.

I gave her a smile mouthing thank you.

She returned my smile silently telling me you're welcome.

I truly love Esme like a mother. Especially saying Renee hasn't always been around.

It's not that Renee wasn't a good mother she just wasn't ever here. That's the difference between the two Esme's always been here.

Im so lucky to have someone like Alice and her family in my life, they take care of me.

I was brought out of my thinking by Carlisle asking me a question.

"Bella, do you know what you kids are doing today?"

"Um… I'm not actually sure. I'm assuming we're just going to stay here but you know your daughter."

He chuckled at my response and nodded his head.

Alice let out a 'humph' and slumped in her chair. Then being the responsible young lady she is stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature Alice." Edward said smiling at me.

"I know." She said smiling "But to make it up to me Bella we're going shopping today."

Well that sure backfired.

"Aw! Come on Alice! I hate shopping!" I whined.

"I know this. But we haven't gone in forever and the boys can tell you which outfits to get." She smiled.

I'm so not looking forward to this. I do get to spend the day with Edward, maybe it won't be to bad.

"Fine." I said sternly."No Bella Barbie time though. Got it?"

"HA! Like I'd ever let you leave the house with it! Are you crazy?" she asked, completely shocked.

"You're no fun Alice." I said with a pout looking down.

"Alright kids you guys have fun just don't get into to much trouble." Carlisle said standing up. Esme following soon after.

"Have a nice time." She said kissing all of foreheads then following Carlisle out the door.

"You look adorable when you pout." Edward whispered in my ear.

If I wasn't already sitting down I think I would have been after that.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and get ready. Alice you are NOT invited to help me get ready. Got it?" I really hope my expression looks tough.

"Fine." She said with a pout.


	4. Shopping With Alice

**A/N: To clear up some confusion in the last chapter Alice and Bella are not sisters. Just the very best of friends.**

**Disclaimer: =[[ No Ownage…**

**Now Chapter 4!**

I don't know why Alice made us drive separate cars but she did. Edward and I in his Volvo and her and Emmet in his jeep.

It's not that I object I like getting to spend this time with Edward, I would like to get to know him, especially after the smorning.

I've never been drawn to someone like this before. I haven't even known him a whole day, and it seems like I have my whole life.

I just hope that's how it is for him to.

Most of the way to the mall we were silent. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was comfortable.

He turned the radio on and what surprised me more was that he didn't change it. Most people don't listen to this.

"Claire De Lune." I stated "You listen to Debussy?" I asked completely shocked.

"I could ask the same." He said "Most people don't even consider listening to classical but you know one of my favorites." He looked shocked but then a smile appeared on his lips.

"Edward? Why are you smiling?" I asked looking down.

That's almost the same question you asked him last night.

"Does it not seem like we're just made for each other?" he questioned.

I looked up at him and was greeted by his beautiful emerald eyes.

My eyes locked on his then traveled to his lips. So full, they looked so soft. I wonder what they would feel like.

STOP IT BELLA!!

My eyes went back to his and saw he was also looking at my lips.

"Edward." I whispered "does it seem like you've known me your whole life?"

"Yes, it does. Is it like that for you to?

"mmhmm." I mumbled nodding my head. My eyes still wandering back in forth between his eyes and lips.

"Bella?" he questioned somewhat nervously. "Can I kiss you?"

OH. My. God.

All I could do was nod my head, but that was all the answer he needed.

His lips came softly to mine they felt even better than they looked. So smooth and warm and soft.

I know it sounds cliché but I could just feel the fireworks.

The kiss was so sweet and loving.

It showed so much. That he didn't want to just use me, he actually wanted to get to know me better.

"Woo Woo! Way to go Eddie!" from not knowing Emmet very long I'm starting to realize he really likes to embarrass people.

I turned a bright red, and ended the kiss looking straight into Edwards eyes.

"I love how everything that happens today has an audience." Edward chuckled.

I think my cheeks turned even redder making me look like a tomato.

"You really do look adorable when you blush." He said lifting my head up by my chin.

"I think you're delusional." I whispered.

"And I think you're crazy." He retorted. "Bella. You truly are beautiful. Please don't put yourself down like that."

"Okay. But I think we should get out of the car now."I said realizing Emmet and Alice were still waiting for us.

"Hey guys." I said cheerily as Edward grabbed my hand.

I smiled at his touch. It felt like an electric current was running through me.

"Well hello you two." Alice said with a large smile.

"Took you long enough!" Emmet bellowed with an evil smile.

What is going through that boys mind?

That's when he started running towards us.

OH NO!

Then he grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder, and started running towards the entrance of the mall.

AH! Emmet! Put me down!" I screamed while he just ran around.

"Bwahaha! I stole Eddies little Bella! Bwahaha!"

"Wow Em, you're such a goob." Alice yelled.

"Yeah Em! Put her down!" Edward said, walking up to us and taking me off Emmets shoulder to cradle me in his arms.

"You know you can put me down now." I said looking hopeful that he would follow along.

"Yano. I don't think I can. I like having you in my arms to much." He said grinning devilishly.

"You two are so sickening! And you're not even dating yet! EW! Ali, think how much worse they'll be!" Emmet said looking kind of bummed, but I knew he was happy because he would get to make fun of us.

WAIT! What are you thinking Bella!? You might not even get to date him!

"Then you'll just get used to it. Won't you Em?" Edward asked him.

Well hopefully that means he could possibly think about dating me…

"Well I guess I will. It doesn't look like you two are going to let each other go any time soon."

I sure hope not. Edwards great. I should talk to Alice about Jasper though.

"At least we approve of her though Em." Alice said lacing her small arm through his large one.

"That is true my deer Ali." He said. They then turned and headed into the mall.

Edward sat me on my feet and I then placed our arms how Alice had with Emmet and we then followed after them.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes Bella?" He whispered back looking down at me.

"Do you think we ever will date? Yano, in the future?" I said looking down with embarrassment.

"I really hope so Bella." He said lifting my chin up by his finger. "Like I said earlier, it seems like ive known you my whole life. I would like nothing more to be able to call you my girlfriend."

He looked and sounded so completely sincere as he said that. It was so cute.

"That's exactly how I feel Edward." I said leaning up on my tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"mmm." He groaned. "Why did it have to end so soon?" he questioned me.

"Because we're in public silly!" I said completely innocent. "Maybe later though." I whispered in his ear, leaning back to give him a wink and then walking after the other two dragging him along with me.

We caught up with Emmet and Alice and decided we would all meet up in an hour.

Me and Alice headed off to find clothes while the boys were going to find the new toy store Emmet wanted to go to.

----------boogieoogies----------

"Well Bella you and Edward sure are moving fast." Alice said like it was nothing at all.

"I know Ali. I don't know, it just seems like I've known him forever."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, and how is that missy?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Jasper." She said blushing.

OH. My. God. Alice Cullen blushed, AGAIN!!

"Wow Ali, you blushed again. You never blushed before Jaz. But he does like you."

"Yeah, that's what you said yesterday." She smiled.

"Yup." I smiled back. "And I'm also your best friend and would never lie to you."

"I also know that Belli." She said giving me a quick hug.

"OOH! Bells! Lets go to Victoria's Secret!" That's not good…why would she want to go there.

"Alice!" I groaned. "Why do we need to go somewhere like that?" I whined.

"Because we need to be prepared!" she said grabbing my hand and then leading the way into the almost all pink store.

"Hi, I'm Glenda. Do you guys need any help today?" She asked us smiling kindly.

"Yes, we do actually. Can we get sized please?" Alice asked her.

"Of course, follow me." We walked after her until we were in the dressing rooms to find out our sizes.

"Is that all you needed?" Glenda asked us.

"Yes, it was." Alice thanked her.

"Well, I think were done now! Lets go Alice!" I said starting to the door.

"No way Hosee!" she said. "Get back here Bella! We are getting matching sets and maybe even some extra special ones!" she said perkily.

"Come on Alice! Nobodies even gonna see it!" I said whinily.

"You never know Bella. You and Edward may both be virgins but that doesn't mean you can't get caught up in the moment. And if that happens, you have to look cute." She said sternly.

"Fine." I groaned.

"Yay!" she clapped, then turned to run around the store. She came back about five minutes later with multiple items.

"Lets go try these on." She said walking back towards the fitting rooms.

What Alice had picked out wasn't to over the top, but I still wouldn't have picked it out for myself.

My favorite was the midnight blue matching bra and boy short set. It was beautiful and looked good against the pale color of my skin. It also had three bright pink boys. One in between the cups of the bra, and the other two on the tops of the shorts at the hips.

I really don't think we'll get 'caught in the moment' but it's much easier to just agree with whatever Alice says.

We left about twenty minutes later. Me with six different sets, and Alice with five sets and two nightgowns.

"Alright. Now lets go get a new outfit." She said dragging me into another store.

"Now go wait by the dressing room, I'll be there soon." She said already starting to scan the room.

I waited for about five minutes, when Alice came over to me with three different outfits handing all of them to me.

I really liked the first outfit. It was a nice formfitting pair of light grey skinny jeans, with bright blue and hot pink layer v necks, paired with bright blue converse.

"I really like this outfit Alice." I said walking out of the dressing room.

"Good, don't bother trying on the others. We can go." She said leaving me to change.

**And the end of Chapter 4! **

**Special thanks to the best friend anyone could ever have for naming Glenda! Yay for Teddi!**

**And I love getting Reviews! They make me want to make this all the better. I really hope you're all liking it!**


	5. Shopping With Emmet

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately there is no ownage…=[[**

**Chapter 5- Shopping With Emmet**

**EPOV**

Being the rather large kid that he is, Emmet wanted to go to the new toy store that had just opened.

"So Eddie, You and Bella, huh?" he asked me.

"No, not yet Emmet. I hope so, soon. Just not yet.

I really would love to have her as a girlfriend, it's just too soon. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. I may not have loved her, but it still hurts none the less.

"Yano, I really don't think she'd ever do that to you." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "She's too nice of a girl."

"I know, I can already tell she's a better person, it's just scary. I'm already so drawn to her, I just don't want to get hurt."

"Yeah, she seems perfect for you though. If you don't open yourself up you'll never know, and that could be worse than taking the chance at getting hurt.

It amazes me every time he says something that actually helps.

He may be a big kid, but he's still a great friend.

"Thanks Em."

"No problem. Lets go though, these toys suck." He said heading for the exit of the store.

"Well, what should we do now? We still have a while until we have to meet up with the girls." He asked as we walked down the center of the mall.

"Well do you mind if we go to the bookstore? I've got to pick up some stuff and it'll waste time." I asked since it was only a few stores ahead of us.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said walking into the store.

I headed straight to the classics, my favorite section, and picked up a new copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ since my copy was rather raged and I'm sure my mother would love to have a new one.

I paid for the book and then started looking around for Emmet.

He said he was ready to go so we decided to go wait for the girls a little early.

They showed up about ten minutes later, each holding more than one bag.

"Are you guys hungry?" Bella asked.

"I'm starving!" Emmet told her.

She just smiled and shook her head.

"Em, you're always hungry." Alice told him. "But I kind of am to, so we should probably get something."

"Do you guys want to go somewhere or just get it here?" I asked them.

"Lets just get it here. Me and Bella are gonna run this stuff out to the car real quick though."

"Okay, well what do you guys want to we can go ahead and get it while you're out there?" I asked them.

"Chinese!" they said at the same time causing all of us to laugh.

"You know what I want." Alice said simply

And I did, she always got the same exact thing, orange chicken.

"Yes I do, what about you Bella?"

"Umm… Bourbon chicken with fried rice." She said.

Huh? That's usually what I get…

"Alright, easy enough." I said as they headed for the doors and I went to stand in line.

Emmet was already in line for Taco Bell. He bolted as soon as Alice said we were going to be eating here.

I got our food and then headed over to the table where Emmet was already sitting at.

The girls got back shortly after I had sat down.

Bella sat down next to me, and Alice next to Emmet.

"Did you have fun with Alice?" I whispered to her.

She nodded leaning up towards me ear "Not as much fun as I could have had with you though." She whispered.

Dang. She sounded so confident, nothing like how she was earlier. I like it.

When we finished eating we decided to just go back to Alices house since the girls were all done shopping.

**Thought about leaving it here but it's just to short.**

**BPOV **

Edward is just so sweet.

Emmet just completely bolted and he was sweet enough to see what Alice and I wanted before he even got his own.

I still can't believe that she got me to get those things at Victoria's Secret.

That sneaky little pixie.

She will pay one day, I don't know how, but she will. I'm sure of it.

"Alice? Why did you want to bring our stuff out here if we're just gonna leave after we eat?"

"Because it gives us more time to talk until you give all your attention back to Edward for the rest of the day." She told me simply.

"Oh." I said sheepishly. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Yup, I don't really mind it though, it's just to cute, and I've had you both for so long all to myself. So I'm going to share." She said that sounding so proud of herself.

"Thanks Alice, I'm really glad you approve of me for him. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't and it'd be the same way the other way around."

"I know. But I love you both, and if something happens for the worse, please don't make me choose." She sounded sad at the thought and I would be to.

"Never Alice, as long as that's how it is for me to. With you and Japser." I said grinning.

"Of course Belli. I know how much he means to you." She said giving me a hug, before she shut the trunk.

"Good, and I know that's how it is for you and Edward also." I smiled and she nodded at my statement.

"Good, now lets get back to the boys. I want me some orange chicken." She said, and we both laughed and started back into the mall to where the boys were in the food court.

**Alright well theres chapter 5!**

**I know it wasn't the best but I hope I didn't do to bad a job at Edwards POV.**

**Reviews are always helpful.**

**Rosalie will be introduced in the next chapter, and I also need ideas for what Edward and Bella have to do for losing a game.**

**Thanks for all the help!**

_**Squishy**_


	6. Never Have I Ever

**Disclaimer: No ownage…=[[ I wouldn't mind owning Jasper and Emmet tho…**

**On With Chapter 6!**

**Never Have I Ever**

When we got back to Alices house her and I went up to her room to put our things away.

"Hey Ali? Do you want to see if Jasper wants to come over today?" I asked her.

"If you want to, I think it would be fun if he did." She said smiling happily.

"okay, I'll call him and see."

I then took out my phone and dialed his number, it rang three times before he answerd.

"_Hello"_ he asked.

"Hey Jaz, it's me."

"_Yeah, I saw that. What's up?"_

"Nothing really I'm just over at ALices and we were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us?"

"_Yeah, I'll call you back when I get closer for directions."_

"Okay, Bye Jaz."

"_Bye Bells."_ He said hanging up.

"So will we be having another person here?" Alice asked me.

"Why yes we will." I told her

My phone then started ringing in my pocket, and I wondered wily why Jasper was calling me back so soon.

"Hey" I said

"_Hey do you think Alice would mind if I brought my cousin?"_

"Hold on let me ask." I said covering the end of the phone. "Hey Ali? Do you care if he brings his cousin?"

"Nope, fine with me." She said

"Alice said it's fine. Go ahead and bring them." I told him.

"_Alright, bye Bells."_

"Bye Jaz."

"Well, now we have two extra people."

"Yup, now lets head back down to the boys." She said heading for the stairs.

"Hey." I said sitting down on the couch close to Edward.

"Hey." He said to me "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" he asked Alice.

"Well, two more people are coming over pretty soon, so I guess we'll decide when they get here." She told him.

"Who's coming over?" Emmet asked.

"My best friend Jasper and his cousin." I told him.

"Sweet, more people to meet."

"Yup, he's pretty cool. Not as loud as you are though Em." I said laughing.

"Well not many people are!" Edward laughed.

"That is true! There is only one Emmet McCarthy! No one else compares!"he said loudly.

We sat for a while just talking until Jasper called to get further directions to the house.

They got here about ten minutes later and Emmet went to get the door for them.

"Well hello there." He said.

"Um, hi, is this the Cullen house?" Jaz asked him.

"Why yes it is, are you Jasper and his cousin?" he asked them.

"Yes we are." Someone answered him sounding very feminine. "I'm Rose." Oh that explains it.

"Emmet, come on in." he told them, I then heard the door shut and footsteps coming down the hall.

Jasper came into the room first, then followed by Emmet talking to a beautiful blonde girl that looked a lot like Jasper.

Emmet held Roses attention for a good few minutes.

"So Em are we ever going to get introduced to your new friend?" I asked him grinning wickedly.

"Haha I guess so this is Rose."

"Hi guys." She said sweetly.

"I'm Bella" I said walking over to her "I've heard so much about you from Jaz over the years." I told her giving her a hug.

"Hi Bella, I've heard a lot about you to." She told me, I smiled at her then made my way back over to Edward.

I looked over to where Alice and Jasper were and saw that they were in a deep conversation.

I smiled to myself, they were so cute.

I heard a loud thud, and then a groan from Alice.

When I looked to see what happened Jasper was rubbing the back of his head and Emmet and Rosalie were laughing.

"What'd you do Em?" Edward asked him, obviously he wasn't paying attention to them either.

"I threw a bottle of coke at his head." He said laughing again. "Him and Alice looked like they were about to attack each other!"

"Well at least we didn't!" she said glaring at me and Edward. Our laughter ceasing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked confused.

"Eddie and Bella attacked each other in Eddies car earlier at the mall." Emmet said laughing again.

"Oh really?" Jasper asked looking at me.

I don't know why but I felt horrible. I really like Edward, and I don't regret what happened. Its just different for me. I never act like that. Ever. And Jasper knew it.

He took that I was still looking down with a blush on my face as his conformation.

"Well!" Emmet said. "How about we play a game?"

"Never have I ever, or Truth or dare?" Alice asked us.

"I'm gonna say Never have I ever." Rose stated. "Would it be first to ten does whatever the others decide or the alcohol version?" she asked Alice.

"Lets go first to ten, we don't want Esme and Carlisle coming home to six wasted teenagers." Edward said being the responsible person that he is.

"Okay, Alice how bout you start." Rose told her.

"Never have I ever… kissed my best friends best friend!" she squealed.

That scheming little pixie! She wants me out!

Next was Emmets turn. "Never have I ever, leaned to play piano."

Edward groaned apparently that one was aimed towards him.

"Never have I ever broken my leg." Jasper stated. Great. He's in on the little pixies scheme.

"Your turn Eddie." Emmet said.

"Never have I ever ran around in nothing but a thong." He stated smugly.

"OH! You're on now Eddikins!" Emmet yelled.

"What!?" I half shouted in laughter.

"It was a dare freshman year. No big deal." Edward said laughing at one of his best friends.

Good. Now it's my turn. Time to get back at the little pixie. "Never have I ever wanted to go shopping for clothes." I said rather proudly of myself.

"You want to go shopping sometimes!" Alice objected.

"Not for clothes though." I said simply, while she fumed.

Our game lasted until Edward and I got out at the same time. It wasn't out fault though! They all teemed up on us!

"So guys, what should we have them do?" Alice asked evily.

"I'm not sure." Rose stated. "What do you think Em?"

"Hmm… we could always just drop them off at the mall for the rest of the day. You know they both hate it there." He said simply.

"That could work. And then we can just take the car, so there stuck." Alice said going over Emmets idea. "What do you say Jaz?" she asked him.

"It doesn't really matter to me, just whatever you guys decide." He said smiling at Alice.

"If it's just me and you it might not be completely intolerable." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back to him smiling.

"So it's decided!" Alice said "You both will be dropped off at the mall til we decide to come and pick you up! Now come on Bella." She said heading for the stairs with Rose behind her.

"Okay, you kneed to get changed into what we bought earlier, and don't forget a set to missy!" Alice said as I walked into the bathroom to change.

When I came out of the bathroom they had everything set up for my own personal hell.

Going through the torture wasn't fun, but the end product was amazing.

Alice had straitened my hair and then ratted the top to give it extra volume, and to match the style of my outfit.

And Rose did my makeup natural except for my eyes which she made perfect and smokey.

They girls went down the stairs to the boys before I did. Saying they wanted my entrance to be a surprise.

When I heard a cough come from Alice I knew it was my turn to go down.

I kept my head down the whole time till I was safely on the ground.

Jasper and Emmet looked like they were standing in the way of a moving buss with their jaws dropped like that.

Edwards mouth was slightly open but nothing compared to the other twos. He was also smiling and his eyes lit up like a little kids on Christmas morning.

I'm thinking he likes what he sees.

He came over to where I was standing, took my hand, and whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I whispered back blushing.

We then all got in the cars and headed to the mall for the second time today.

Edward and I rode in Emmets jeep with him and Rosalie, while Alice and Jasper took her Porsche.

When we got to the mall we all met by the entrance.

"Okay, the rules are you have to stay here. No calling a cab or a friend to come take you somewhere else." Alice said.

"You're here until we decide to come get you and end you're torture." Rose said.

"Ugh, fine." I told them, grabbing Edwards hand and heading into hell.

**And that was Chapter 6**

**It wasn't all that great and I wasn't having any good ideas on the never have I ever things so hopefully it turned out okay.**

_**Squishy**_

**And thank you all for the reviews! You're Amazing!**


	7. Hell Isn't So Bad After All

**I sadly do not own any of these wonderful characters… =[[**

**Chapter 7**

**Hell isn't so bad after All**

"So, what are we gonna do while we're here?" Edward asked me.

"I don't really know," I told him "Maybe we can just talk some more."

That sounds great, we still have a lot to learn about each other." He smiled.

"What's your mother like?" I asked him.

"She's a wonderful woman. Loving and has her own since of mind, I love her dearly."

I could tell by the way he spoke that he truly loved his mother. It seems he would do anything to please her.

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Christine Masen."

"That's a beautiful name." I told him

"It is, just like her. Inside and out, she's the most caring and compassionate person I've ever met, aside from Esme that is." He chuckled. "Though her beauty doesn't compare even a tenth to yours."

"Edward" I said looking into those piercing green eyes "You have to be the sweetest person I've ever met, and by far the cutest." I told him leaning up on my toes to touch my lips lightly to his.

"Bella" he breathed huskily "That is what I have been thinking about you all day." He told me, gently kissing me again. "You're beautiful, sweet, funny, kind, and you can even stand your own against Alice." He chuckled. "I know we still have a lot to learn about each other, but I'm just so drawn to you, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course Edward, I would love to."

He smiled triumphantly lifting me up in his arms to spin me around kissing my lips gently.

"You've made me so happy Bella." He said putting me on my feet and taking my hand in his.

It was so small compared to his large one but it was also a perfect fit, where it belonged.

I know it sounds crazy, but Edward will be the man I marry someday, I can just tell.

"How about we go see a movie at the theater hear?" he asked me.

"That sounds wonderful."

We had decided to see the new _Underworld_ movie, it was really good, and somewhat scary at parts. But it was fine since Edward was there to hold my hand.

When I would look at him, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to the movie, and I didn't understand why.

His focus was always on me, it's not that I didn't like it, just it surprised me. No one has ever treated me like Edward does, and I really like it.

After the movie was over we decided to go to F.Y.E. to look at music and movies.

We ended up buying a few of each.

We got _Juno, Night at the Roxbury,_ and 3OH!3's CD Want.

3Oh!3 was a group I just recently found out about from a friend and from what I'd heard I really liked them.

I'm not exactly sure if Edward will or not, but either way I still do…

We got a call about an hour later, while we were cuddled up in the corner of a bookstore reading, from Alice.

She said they would be waiting at the entrance in twenty minutes.

We got to there in about fifteen minutes just to be sure. And after standing outside for five minutes, three cars pulled up to the entrance.

A red BMW, Alices Porsche, and Emmets Jeep.

I was surprised when Emmet got out of his jeep, and went to the BMW, and got in, Just leaving his jeep on the curb.

The passenger side window of Alices Porsche's window rolled down, and she leaned over Jasper to yell at us "Are you gonna get in the Jeep or not?" she asked us.

"I guess you get to drive Emmies Jeep, unless you want me to." I giggled looking up to Edward.

"I think I'll drive the tank babe, no offense but it's so big, and you're so tiny." He said helping me up and into the passenger side, saying that I would have had to run and jump to get into this thing by myself.

He then quickly got into the drivers side and I decided to call Alice to see what we were doing.

"Ali, what are we doing?" I asked her.

"_We're going to eat."_

"Together, or as separate groups?"

"_Together, Em wants Mexican, so just follow Rose."_

"Kay, Kay Later." I said hanging up.

I looked over to Edward when Alice and I got off the phone. He's so perfect, scorching green eyes I could get lost in for days, red lips that are so soft and taste so good, a perfect nose, and that unruling bronze hair that just fits perfectly.

"Well, I guess we're all just gonna go eat. Emmet wants Mexican, so just follow the others." I told Edward.

"Will do sweetheart." He said grabbing my hand.

And to go with his perfect good looks he's so sweet.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

And the winner for cutest boyfriend ever, goes to… Edward Masen!

He held on to my hand the whole time on the way to the diner.

Jasper and Alice seemed to be getting along great, and looked very comfortable together.

The same was for Emmet and Rose, though that one kind of surprised me.

I wonder if Rose is just here for a visit. Or if she might be moving here to live with Jazz, I know he said her parents weren't around much, maybe that's it.

I think she would fit in perfectly with Alice and I, maybe she could get her to stop dragging me on shopping trips if she would go willingly.

After we finished dinner we all decided to just go back to Alices house.

"Did you see how comfortable Alice and Jasper looked?" I asked Edward in the car.

"No, I'm sorry hun, I wasn't paying attention to them." He said apologetically.

"Well I might just have to forgive you." I said stealing a quick kiss while we were at a red light.

"And that makes me extremely happy." He said returning my kiss.

"Good."

"It is, very, very good." He said smiling the most dazzling crooked smile.

We made it back to the Cullens house relatively quick, and decided to watch a movie in the living room.

Esme and Carlisle even decided to join us tonight since they weren't going out tonight.

Edward and I settled in an arm chair to watch _Night at the Roxburry_, Esme and Carlisle took the largest couch, while Alice and Jasper took the smaller one leaving Emmet and Rosalie cuddled on the floor.

It is one of my favorite movies and watching it with Emmet made it even funnier. He and Rosalie decided to join in and mimic when they were in the car.

When the movie was over Esme asked if we would all just stay for the night so she wouldn't worry if we got home or not.

We all happily obliged and she and Carlisle soon headed off to bed.

We all stayed in the living room for a little while longer, until I drifted off to sleep in Edwards arms.

**And so the end of chapter 7.**

**I will try and write more in Edwards point of view, but I'm not for sure just yet.**

**Thank you for the Reviews they are always helpful.**

_**Squishy**_


	8. Waking Up

**Even though Edward owns me, I sadly do no own him… =[[**

**CH.8**

**Waking Up**

**EPOV**

I woke up in a very comfortable yet uncomfortable position,

I know that is completely contradicting but at the moment, also very true.

I was on the Cullens couch, not a hard couch, but still not the best bed, I would be happy to trade it anytime though.

Bella, My beautiful Bella was cuddled into my chest.

It felt amazing to sleep with her in my arms. I felt whole, complete. I don't think I will sleep that good again unless I'm with her.

She talked in her sleep, and it was rather amusing, though when it quieted down she looked so content and peaceful.

How she looked is exactly how I feel right now.

She absolutely drew me to her. When she said my name as she slept, it felt like my heart would jump from my chest.

Being with her, even just holding her, felt so natural like I'd been doing it forever.

It was if we were made for each other, we just fit.

She's everything I could ever imagine in a perfect person for myself; Smart, Caring, Compassionate, Kind, and not to even mention beautiful. And I've only known her for a day and a half.

Of course it feels like so much longer than it has been though.

That was the beauty of loosing the game.

Yes, we got beat, which is not my favorite thing to happen, but it did give us a time to get to know each other even better without being interrupted by our friends.

It was exactly what we needed. I no longer have to pine for her. She is mine, and I hers.

I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Bella. She already has such a strong hold on me, and I have never felt anything like it before.

Being without her through school will be hard enough, since she goes somewhere else in Forks.

If only we were all together.

It would be great, Jasper seemed like a great guy, and Alice already has him wrapped around her little finger, and it looked to be the same with Emmet and Rose.

Looking at everyone's sleeping arrangements in front of me, I seem to have been head on.

Alice and Jasper were on the other couch, and Rosalie and Emmet were cuddled together on the floor.

I can just tell that this group, things will just be good for us all.

Yes, me and Em have our disagreements and bicker all the time, but I think Jasper will get along great with us to.

He sure does fit in with Alice already though.

And Rose, she seems like the perfect girl for Emmet. One of those that will keep him in line, that sure would do him some good.

And her and Alice actually got along! Alice never gets along with other girls. The only one has been Bella, and she never went to our school.

Oh how happy I am Esme and Carlisle are friends with Bellas father.

I know I'd meet her sometime sooner or later. I can tell by the impact she is having on my life so soon. It has changed so much already, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

She should meet my parents soon, maybe today, before she has to go back home.

I think I'll ask her when she wakes up.

When I looked back down at her, her beautiful brown orbs were staring at me.

She is so beautiful.

"Good morning Bella love." I said gently kissing her.

"Good morning indeed." She said laying her head in the crook of my neck.

"How would you feel to meeting my mum today?" I asked quietly in her ear.

She looked back up at me smiling "Really?"

"Really really." I said kissing her nose.

"But, what if they don't like me?" she questioned looking nervous, biting her lip.

How could anyone not like her!? She's perfect!

"Don't think like that love. They will be completely taken by you, just like I am." I told her sincerely "Don't worry. They'll love you."

"Okay" she said kissing me "I'm still nervous though."

"When do you think we'll go over there?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I think we should go for a late lunch, what do you think?"

"That sounds perfect to me. It'll give me time to get ready."She said with a bright smile that abruptly turned into a scowl.

"What's on your mind love?"

"How Alice will want to give me a makeover because "This is one of the most important things in your life!"" she said in a horrible impersonation of Alices voice.

"Yes, but she would have given you a makeover either way, it is Alice we're talking about."

"Huh, guess you're right."

"Exactly." I said before I kissed her forehead.

"Well then I guess I better wake her up. This is gonna take a while." She sighed.

"But I don't want you to get up yet." I whined.

"haha I don't either" she snuggled more into my chest "Just a few more minutes."

"Good"

We ended up falling asleep again and was woken up by Alices annoyingly cheerful voice.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Alice! Go away! You are way to cheerfull!"

"Gah Ali! How do you do this everyday!?"

She laughed "Yano, I don't think I could if I didn't have my coffee." She stated.

"So Bella, what's on the agenda for today?" she asked her.

"Well Edward and I are having lunch with his parents. That's about it."

"You're what!?" Alice screamed.

"Alice! I am meeting his parents!"

"When?" she questioned her.

"For a late lunch."

"OH goodness! Bella! We have to get ready! NOW!"

**And the long awaited chapter 8!**

**I am so sorry it took so long! I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen at about the middle.**

**I hope you like it and your reviews were helpful. Thank you all!**

_**Squishy! =]]**_


	9. Barbie Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor will I ever…=[[**

_**Barbie Time**_

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

"Oh Goodness! Bella! We have too get ready! NOW!" Alice shouted.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road." I sighed, getting off the couch.

I went upstairs to get in the shower when Alice stayed down stairs to get Rose.

The water felt so good on my muscles, it relaxed them after sleeping on the couch all night. Though sleeping on that couch was amazing, especially being able too stay in Edwards arms. They're so warm, and I just fit in them. Perfectly.

When I got out of the shower there was an outfit by the sink with a note on the top of it.

_ Put on the outfit then come into my room!_

_ HURRY!!!_

_ Love, Alice and Rose!_

Oh great! I just can't wait! (Note my sarcasm) those two are a force to be reckon with… I might as well just do as they say early on.

I put on the outfit which, all together was not bad at all.

It was very simple. Just like me, plain white capri pants, with a bright purple scoop neck shirt with a black cami underneath it. They finished it off with a pair of low black pumps.

Alice and Rose both clapped whenever I walked into the room.

"OH Bella you look so pretty!" Rose said smiling at me.

"She's right Bells, but come on, we have hair and make-up to do." Alice popped in after her.

"Kay" I huffed, sitting down "just go ahead and start the torture."

"So melodramatic" Alice sighed, while Rose and I just laughed.

"Ali…" I paused "I'm nervous…" I finished looking down.

"Don't worry Bells. His parents are wonderful and will absolutely love you. I know these things, and I know his parents so you have nothing to worry about." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Don't be nervous, they won't even care if you make a fool of yourself, which you probably will…" she trailed off.

"Thanks Ali! Way to build up my esteem! You seem to believe I will make myself a fool!" we all laughed.

"You most likely will Bells, and you know it. That's just who you are though. They'll see how much Edward cares for you, and then they'll love you even more. All they want is for him to be happy again."

"Thanks Al, that helped."

"Now you're done." She told me.

"Wow." I said as I looked in the mirror.

"IS that all you can say?" Rose asked in a fake hurt voice.

"Yeah, thanks guys, I was speechless." I smiled.

"Oh just come on!" they said each taking a hand. "Lets go knock Edwards socks off." Alice murmured as we headed to the stairs.

"HA! Like that'll happen!" I snorted.

"Well if his socks don't fly, I'm sure his jaw will hit the floor." Rose snickered.

"Alright, lets just go see what happens." I said starting to walk again.

"Okay, well you stay here while we make sure there'll all downstairs and ready for you." Alice said while they took off down the stairs.

Hmm… I started wondering if what they said was true, and if I could make Edwards jaw drop from my so called beauty?...

Probably not, I mean it is Edward…

"Come on down Bells!" Emmet bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

Alright Bella, you can do this. Don't fall. Okay, one more stair, one more stair, you can do it.

_**OH NO!!!**_

Here comes the floor.

I had reflexively put my arms out in front of me to take in the impact of the floor that never came. What did come was a pair of strong arms firmly on my waste helping me stand up and not collide with the floor. _Thank goodness for Edward. _

"You look beautiful." He told me placing a sweet soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." Of course with it being me, I had to blush.

"WooWoo! Looking good Bella!" Emmet cat called.

Rose hit him on the back of the head for that one and he stopped.

"Thanks Rose, I could get used to not having to do that all the time." Alice told her while all of us were laughing at her sincerity.

"You look great Bells." Jasper told me.

"Thanks Jazz." I said giving him a hug, before we left.

"Alright" Alice said "You two should probably get going."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Edward said walking over to me and lacing our hands together. Oh how I wish they could stay like that forever.

"Bye guys." I said waving to them as we walked out the front door.

"BYE!" they all yelled "Knock em' dead!" Emmet added in.

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I would have posted last week, other than it was spring break and the internet at the hotel was not working on my laptop what so ever!**

**I hope you enjoy it, and reviews always make me feel good!**

_**Squishy**_


	10. Parents and Pictures

**Disclaimer: No ownage unfortunately I am not the beautiful and talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10**

**Parents and Pictures**

**BPOV**

As we drove to Edwards house I started getting nervous again.

What if they don't like me? Edward won't want me anymore if they don't. His parents mean so much to him, why would he if they didn't?

"Bella, what's on your mind?" Edward asked looking at me while we were at a stop sign.

"Nothing." I told him.

"Don't lie sweetheart." He said grabbing my hand "I can already tell when you are so just tell me." He smiled.

Well at least he notices things; I just wish it wasn't this.

"I'm just scared they won't like me, and think that I'm not good enough for you, and then you won't want me anymore." I sighed staring at my hands in my lap.

"Bella" he said tilting my head up to look at him "I would never not want you. Ever. You mean so much to me already. They just want me to be happy, and you make me happy."

Oh. My. Goodness, he is perfect. Way to good for plain ol' me.

"Thank you Edward. You mean a lot to me to. It'll be like torture not seeing you everyday now."

"I know love." He said kissing the back of my hand. "At least schools almost over though." He sighed.

"That's for sure."

"Where did you apply at love?" He asked me.

"University of Washington in Seattle, and Dartmouth. What about you Edward?"

"I also applied at both of those, and also Brown and Arizona State." He told me.

"What's your first choice?" I asked him.

"Dartmouth, then UW." He said smiling "It's where my father went."

"oh! That's my order too. I'm scared though, we should be getting our letters soon."

"I know, it's kind of exciting at the same time though."

"Edward…Umm…Nevermind."

Gah! What am I thinking!?

I know what you're thinking! And it's a good question too! I mean he's my boyfriend now but that doesn't exactly mean he will want me if we go to the same school. He may not even want a girlfriend in college. _You'll never know until you ask. _Said a little voice in the back of my head.

"Bella, please tell me." He pleaded.

"Well, do you think we'll…yano…stay together? Through college?" Gah! I am such a nerd! Why did I actually ask him!?

"I really hope so Bella. Like I said, you already have a strong effect on me, a good one, and I really would like you to attend the same college as me."

YAY!!!

He wants to go to the same college! And stay together! Happy dance in my head! Happy dance in my head! Woot! Woot!

I tried to keep my happiness under control so he wouldn't see just how happy I was, but I couldn't keep the huge smile from spreading across my face.

"I would really like that Edward."

"Good." He said pulling into a long driveway.

"Come on," he said extending his hand out for me to hold. "we're here."

Oh no, here comes the nerves again. Never a good thing, ever.

Oh I hope they like me. I really really want them to like me. Especially if we want to go off to college together whenever schools out.

"Don't worry love." Edward said before he opened the front door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He called into the house.

"We're in the kitchen son!" a woman's voice called out. Saying she called him son, I'm going to assume that it was his mother.

"Come on." He said never letting go of my hand.

As we walked through the house I noticed how beautiful it was. It had to be professionally decorated. Everything matched together perfectly.

We walked through two large oak doors and standing in the kitchen were two people that had to be Edwards parents.

They were both beautiful.

Edward looked just like his father, other than his eyes that were the exact shade of green as his mothers. She was lovely with her bronze hair and skin a little darker than Edwards.

"Mom, Dad. This is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward said to them.

"Oh, hello dear." His mother said walking over to me and engulfing me in a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Mason, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said to her.

"Oh, call me Elizabeth hun. Mrs. Mason was Eds mother." She laughed.

"Will do Elizabeth." I said politely with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Masen." I said extending my hand to him.

"Call me Ed darling, as Lizzie said, that was my father."

"Your house is absolutely beautiful." I told them, looking at the kitchen.

From where I was standing I could see the backyard, it was the perfect backyard. I would love to have that when I get older with a family. On the back porch there was a white wooden swing, and there was also a small swing set that must have been from when Edward was little.

"Edward honey, why don't you show Bella the rest of the house while your father and I finish lunch."Elizabeth said to him.

"Okay ma." He said kissing her cheek then taking my hand and leading me towards the stairs.

"I can tell they loved you." He whispered to me while we were walking up the stairs.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes love really, just like I told you they would and knowing Alice she probably did too." He laughed.

"Haha, yeah, she might have said something like that." I giggled bashfully, my blush picking up.

"There's nothing to blush about silly." He said kissing my forehead. "I do love it though, so I guess it's okay." He said playfully.

"Good. Cuz' you're just gonna have to deal with it." I giggled again, lightly kissing his lips.

"Come on." He whispered in my ear, leading me down the hallway.

"We can do the tour later, but this is my room." He said turning around and shutting the door, then he kissed me. This kiss wasn't like our normal kisses, it wasn't like the one in the hall, but we were behind a closed door and for once no one could see us at all. It was still sweet, but it wasn't chaste and was definitely beginning to get heated. I had my back to the door, and Edward was pressed against me. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, and I gladly let it enter.

I hope our lips aren't swollen after this… That'd be a great first impression! Swollen lips from making out with their only son in his bedroom!

I really couldn't concentrate on that right now though, I mean it is Edward that is thoroughly distracting me. The living Adonis himself.

"mmm, Edward." I mumbled against his lips as our kiss died down.

"Yes love?"

"I really hope our lips aren't swollen. I'd look like a tramp."

He chuckled "Love you could never be a tramp. Ever. Even if they are swollen, it won't matter, cuz mine will be too, and I will always want you. Forever. No matter what, Kay?" He questioned looking straight into my eyes.

"okay" I said quietly kissing him again. There was no way I would have not believed what he said, his eyes were so sincere, he seemed as though he truly would want me forever.

I didn't even realize I had started crying until Edward was wiping away some of my fallen tears.

"What's wrong love?"

"Haha, nothing's wrong Edward." I said wiping away the rest of my tears "I was just so happy, you seemed like you truly wanted me, and would want me. Gah, I am such a baby over here crying. I'm sorry." I asked with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Don't apologize love, I really do want you. I'm almost one hundred percent positive I'm already falling for you, to tell you the truth. I am happy your tears aren't sad ones."

"mmhmm" I mumbled leaning up to kiss him.

"I think I'm falling for you too." I whispered against his lips.

He kissed me again after that. Not one of the small, sweet, chaste kisses. It was another that would leave my lips swollen.

"Edward! Bella! Time for lunch!" Mrs. Masen- I mean Elizabeth called up too us.

We broke off our kiss laughing together. We wetn to the bathroom to make sure we were presentable, and hopefully not look like we were just making out in his bedroom.

I tried to make my hair less insane from Edwards hands running through it, but that didn't do too much good. Edwards hair was always messed up and unruiling so he didn't have to do much to his.

We made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. We took our seats next to each other across from his parents.

They had baked pasta with red sauce and chicken with cheese on top. It looked super yummy.

"Elizabeth, it looks absolutely delicious." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Thank you Bella. SO… where did the two of you meet?" she asked it openly so Edward could answer but I beat him to it.

"Well Alice actually introduced us, when her and I were out with some of my friends and we ran into Edward and Emmet."

"So you know Alice?" She asked me.

"Oh yes, we've been best friends since we were born." I laughed.

"Oh, what's your last name deer?"

"Swan"

"Oh my goodness! You're Charlie and Renees daughter!" she exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am" I said blushing, realizing she knew my parents and I had no idea who they were.

"I haven't seen Charlie in years. How has he been doing?" Ed asked me.

"He's doing well, most likely off getting more fish for our never ending supply."

"Oh, that sounds like Charlie, he always was one for fishing." He laughed.

"Wait, So how do you know her parents?" Edward asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh honey, you really don't remember when you and Bella played as toddlers?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No… We did?"

"Yes, sweetheart you did. Renee was one of my closest friends, you and Bella were always together. She always said you two would end up together, I guess she was right."

"Wow." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Did we really used to play together?" Edward asked his mother.

"Yes honey, you did. I have pictures of the two of you together. Almost a whole box of them actually. You two were so adorable, I'll have to get them out after lunch."

Oh wonderful. Usually moms only have baby pictures of their kid, but his mom has mine too…this should be fantastic, not embarrassing at all.

The rest of lunch was very pleasant and soon enough we were all sited in the living room together.

Elizabeth, Edward and I were on the couch while Ed was in an arm chair.

Elizabeth kept pulling out all kinds of different pictures; some of Edward and her of Ed, or just him, and some of the both of us. There was also some of her and my mother.

I had two favorite pictures out of all the ones she showed us of me and Edward.

The first we were both sitting in a sand box and Edward had a triumphant look on his face holding a bucket in his hands, while I had a mischievous glint in my eyes with my hands filled with sand above Edwards head. I can only imagine that he took the bucket from me, and well… retaliated.

We looked like we were best friends, we were absolutely adorable.

In the second picture we were at my house. Edward and I must have been playing with my stuffed animals because they were scattered everywhere on my bed. The cutest part about the whole picture was that we were curled up next to each other with our hands intertwined.

We looked perfect. We were only about two or three and we just looked… cute, adorable, I don't know what it was… we just were.

**Well there is chapter 10! **

**It was a lil' different than usual, and a WHOLE lot longer, but for taking so long last time I hope it makes up for it.**

**Good readings to you!**

_**Squishy**_


	11. Conversations with Charlie

**AN// There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I hope it doesn't get confusing**

**Disclaimer: I'm no Stephanie Meyer…No ownage…=[[**

**Conversations With Charlie**

**CH. 11**

Edward took me back to Alices house later on after lunch.

"I had so much fun today with your parents Edward, they're great."I said kissing him lightly in Alices drive way.

"Well I had fun with you just being there with me." He said matter of factly "you'll have to come to more of our family lunches. They adored you love."

"I would be honored to." I said kissing him again.

I just could not get enough of his lips, I don't know what it is… I just can't.

"OO! I have an idea!" I said happily

"And what would that idea be love?"

"I think we should 'introduce' your parents to my dad next weekend."

"But they already know each other."

"Exactly." I said mischievously.

"So you're saying bring my parents to your house to 'meet' your father, even though they all already know each other?" he asked confused.

"Yes! It would be a surprise!"

"Ahh… I get it." He said smiling.

"Good, would you like to run it by your mama or do you want me to?"

"You probably should love, you'd be better at explaining everything to her."

"Okie dokie. I should probably get going though, my dad'll want me home soon." My voice held a hint of sadness. It's crazy how fast I'm falling for him, but I am none the less.

"I should probably get home too." He said kissing me softly.

"Okay, call me later?" I questioned.

"Of course love."

"Good." I said giving him a not so chaste good bye kiss.

Maybe I have a kissing Edward fetish? Hmm… who knows.

"talk to you later babe." I said walking up the steps of Alices house.

"Bye love."

"Bye" I said giving him a small wave and then entering the house.

Hmmm… he is so amazing

"Gah! How long were you two just gonna sit out there!?" Emmet questioned when I got inside the door.

Huh, I didn't even realize everyone was still around here. Guess that shows how much I pay attention when Edward is around.

"chill your jets bucko, I was coming up with a very devious plan."

"Oh really?" he questioned "Cause that for sure was not what I was seeing." He said with a devlish grin.

"Me neither!" Jasper and Alice chimed in together.

Alice looked chipper about it and Jasper had a stern look on his face meaning that we were going to have a talk later.

I gave him a nod, and then he happily went back to paying attention to Alice.

They are very cute. Hopefully he'll step up and make something of it. I can tell she definitely likes him, she doesn't act like how she is right now with just anyone. My best friend is one lucky man. He has absolutely no clue what kind of trouble that girl will get him into yet.

Oh that mischievous little pixie.

"So how was lunch Bell?" Alice asked as I took a spot on the floor.

"it was great. His parents are fantastic. Oh! Did you know Elizabeth was one of my mom's best friends!?" I asked her.

"What!?"

"Yeah!"

"You have so much to tell me!" she exclaimed coming to sit in front of me.

"Can I get in on some of this girl time?" rose asked

"Of course!" Alice and I said at the same time.

I told Alice and Rose al about lunch and Renee, and the pictures. Just all of it.

"that is a rather mischievous plan Bella, I do believe I'm proud of you." Alice said happily

"I know Ali! It'll just blow my Dads mind cause Ed said he hadn't seen him in forever!" I exclaimed.

"it would! Do you want me to help you plan the diner?" she asked hopeful.

"I think I can handle it Ali. If I need your help you know I'll call you."

"Well you guys I should probably get going, Charlie'll be wondering where I am pretty soon. I'll see you soon Em and All. Jazz, Rose see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yup." Rose answered.

"Call me when you get in so I know you're okay."

"Will do Jazzy, see you 'morrow."

As I drove home I thought about my weekend and how perfect it was. Edward's perfect, Jasper and Alice are perfect for each other, so are Emmet and Rose. Edward and I as kids, it was all just perfect.

I wonder why mom never mentioned Elizabeth or Ed or Edward. There'll all great and I wonder why they were never around when mom was…

I guess it could have been since Renee has never really been around, but other than that I would think I would still remember them or have seen pictures of something.

I hope dad reacts to his surprise well, it should be funny when they show up and he's shocked that it's them. I just won't be able to tell him Edwards last name when I tell him I have a boyfriend. He should react to that well, his little girls first boyfriend and he's never heard of him and she just met him…Perfect.

I arrived home sooner than I expected and barely remembered any of it.

I called Jazz when I pulled into the driveway.

_**Hello?**_

Hey Jazz

_**Hey, Make it home okay?**_

Sure did

_**Good. So it's going fast with Edward.**_

Yeah, but I just connect with him, it's crazy, but it's true

_**Okay, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt Bell. I like him, but if he hurts you, I won't like him very much anymore.**_

Thanks Jazz, and just saying go for Alice. She likes you, you like her. Do it.

_**Haha thanks for the advice Bell**_

No problem Jazzy

_**Well I'll see you tomorrow **_

Okay, bye

_**Bye**_

When I walked into the house I could hear the TV and was guessing Charlie was watching some sort of game.

"Bells is that you."

"Yeah dad."

"Have you had dinner?"

"No, do you want to just order pizza?"

"No, I'll cook." I said walking into the kitchen.

It was around five o'clock so I decided to go ahead and start on dinner. I was getting everything together to bake chicken and potatoes when my phone rang.

**Hello?**

Hello love how was your ride home?

**It was uneventful, nothing important.**

Anything you do is important.

**Thank you, but I disagree. It was just driving to Forks… **

That is true

**I'm gonna talk to my dad at dinner about this weekend.**

Oh really?

**Yup, I hope it goes well**

It will, you'll make it work

**Thank you, I'll call you later, I'm gonna make dinner**

Okay love I'll talk to you then

**Bye **

"who was that?"

"Oh! Dad. You scared me, that was just Edward."

"Edward?" he asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes Dad, Edward. He's a friend of Alice and I's."

"Oh, well I guess it's fine if he's friends with Alice also… Do Carlisle and Esme know him?"

"Yes they do. He was actually with us on Saturday with them while we watched a movie."

"Oh, that's acceptable then."

"Thank you Daddy."

------------------------------------------------BFNC-----------------------------------------

"So Dad, what do you think of having some people over for dinner this weekend?" I asked as we sat down for dinner."

"I don't see why you would want that, but why not? Who is it?" he asked.

"Well, Edward and his parents…" I said nervously.

"Why would Edward and his parents come to dinner Bella?" he asked with raised eye brows.

"Because, I want you to meet him, and them." I said with my head down.

"But why?" he questioned.

"Because he's my boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend!?"

"Yes, boyfriend. He goes to school with Alice and he's one of her best friends like Jasper is mine. Daddy you'll like him I promise. Just give him a chance. His parents are great too!"

"Who are they?" he asked looking uncomfortable.

"You'll just have to wait and see, cause I don't want to tell you."

"Bella."

"Just wait Dad, it's only 'til Friday, then you'll see."

He groaned "Fine."

"Thanks Dad, this means a lot." I said kissing his cheek, and taking his plate to the sink.

**That for sure was not my best work, but hopefully it was okay, and not to short.**

**I've been updating more lately because I've actually had the time too wright and I will continue to update, but I'm not going to promise it being so soon.**

**Thanks for your wonderful suport and Reviews!!**

**_Squishy_**


End file.
